tiada lagi hari minggu
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kebahagiaan Cliff di setiap hari Minggu harus hilang karena realita.


**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Canon.

**Summary:** Kebahagiaan Cliff di setiap hari Minggu harus hilang karena realita.

**tiada lagi hari minggu** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Pertama kalinya Cliff tiba di Kota Mineral pada suatu Minggu, tempat pertama yang muncul di dalam pikirannya untuk disinggahi adalah gereja. Menurutnya, ia pasti diterima di sana. Daripada luntang-lantung di jalanan, lebih baik ke tempat ibadah, 'kan?

Setelah bertanya kepada salah satu kru kapal mengenai lokasi gereja, Cliff mulai berjalan. Katanya keluar pantai belok kanan, lalu terus saja sampai ujung. Kedengarannya mudah. Cliff tidak buta arah, jadi ya petunjuk seperti itu tentu saja tidak sulit untuk ia ikuti.

Cliff berjalan selama sepuluh sampai lima belas menit sampai ia tiba di depan sebuah gedung berpintu besar. Halamannya cukup lebar dengan banyak batuan kotak di atasnya―rupanya pemakaman, ada tulisannya. Cliff mengangguk yakin. Gedung dengan pintu besar dan pemakaman itu umumnya gereja, 'kan?

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu melangkah melintasi halaman lalu membuka pintu besar tadi. Untungnya tidak terkunci. Cliff masuk ke dalamnya dan seketika dilihatnya kursi-kursi panjang berjejer yang menghadap ke sebuah podium belasan meter di hadapan Cliff. Di balik podium itu ada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang Cliff asumsikan sebagai pastor gereja ini. Diputuskan untuk dihampirinya pria itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Cliff setelah melihat jam dinding di salah satu sisi dinding gereja. Hampir pukul delapan. Itu terhitung sebagai pagi, 'kan?

"Pagi," sapa pria itu kembali. "Aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau pendatang baru?"

"Ya," angguk Cliff. "Aku baru datang dari luar kota."

"Begitu." Pria itu ikut mengangguk. "Selamat datang di Kota Mineral. Aku Carter, pastor gereja ini."

"Cliff," sahut Cliff pelan. Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar sebelum Cliff melanjutkan perkataannya. "Begini, Pastor, maaf aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Aku ingin tahu apa kaubisa memberiku pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa saja boleh, aku tidak keberatan."

Raut wajah Carter berubah muram. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mempekerjakanmu, Cliff, karena seperti yang kaulihat, tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan di sini."

Cliff mendesah. "Apa benar-benar tidak ada? Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menyapu dan mengepel asalkan dibayar."

"Oh." Carter mengerjap. "Kaumau melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja." Cliff mengangguk tegas. "Apakah boleh?"

"Aku akan sangat tertolong," jawab Carter lembut. "Aku akan memberimu sejumlah uang untuk makan selama satu hari ditambah sedikit bonus. Apa itu cukup?"

"Sangat," jawab Cliff cepat. "Kapan aku bisa mulai kerja?"

"Besok pagi sebelum jam delapan kau harus sudah ada di sini," jawab Carter. "Hari ini, mari mulai hari pertamamu di Kota Mineral dengan berdoa kepada Tuhan. Silakan duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai berdoa, Cliff."

Meski sedikit enggan, Cliff memutuskan untuk menurut. Sebelum berbalik untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Carter yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Pemuda itu duduk diam di salah satu kursi sambil memandang seisi gereja. Kira-kira gereja seluas ini berapa lama menyapu dan mengepelnya, ya?

Tidak lama setelah Cliff duduk di sana, pintu gereja kembali terbuka. Cliff menoleh dan melihat seseorang berambut panjang hadir di balik pintu itu. Sayangnya, Cliff tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

"Popuri," ujar Carter saat melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan Cliff. "Selamat datang. Silakan duduk."

"Terima kasih, Carter!" jawab orang itu dengan riang sambil berjalan cepat menyusuri karpet merah yang membentang dari pintu utama gereja sampai ke podium. Saat orang itu berjalan barulah Cliff dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

Orang itu rupanya adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah jambu panjang bergelombang. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang dengan rok merah mengembang. Wajahnya bulat dan matanya besar. Cliff akan mengira orang itu sebagai anak-anak kalau saja badannya tidak tinggi.

Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri kursi tempat Cliff duduk lalu berdiri di sampingnya. Cliff mau tidak mau mendongak, tetapi tetap bungkam.

"Halo!" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kamu pasti pendatang baru, 'kan? Namaku Popuri. Salam kenal, ya!"

Meski keheranan, Cliff memutuskan untuk merespons gadis itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat tangan sang gadis sambil membalas, "Cliff."

"Dia baru datang pagi ini," sahut Carter yang masih berdiri di podium. Cliff dan Popuri kompak menoleh ke arahnya. "Dan dia akan mengikuti sesi berdoa kita hari ini."

"Oh begitu." Popuri melebarkan senyum lalu duduk di samping Cliff. Ditatapnya Cliff dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil bertanya, "Memangnya kamu berasal dari mana, Cliff?"

"Jauh," jawab Cliff. Diasumsikannya Popuri tidak akan mengenali nama kota tempatnya tinggal dulu. "Sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan perjalanan dengan kapal."

"Wah, benar-benar jauh!" Mata Popuri yang sudah besar membelalak lebar. "Kok kamu memilih untuk tinggal di sini?"

Cliff menggeleng pelan. "Aku cuma turun asal di pelabuhan yang dilalui kapal. Saat turun dari kapal, aku tidak memperhatikan kota apa yang akan kutinggali."

Raut wajah Popuri berubah khawatir. "Kamu tidak takut?"

"Takut apa?"

"Apa pun."

Cliff mengernyitkan dahi sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

Popuri mengulas senyum. "Mulai berdoa, yuk!"

Belum sempat Cliff bertanya bagaimana ritual berdoa di kota ini seharusnya dilakukan, tahu-tahu Popuri sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari menggunakan paha sebagai tumpuan untuk siku. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, tampak sedang berusaha fokus.

Cliff mengekor. Ditumpukannya kedua siku pada lutut dan dikepalkannya kedua tangan. Pemuda itu melirik Carter yang sedang membacakan doa sejenak sebelum mulai memejamkan mata. Di dalam hati, pemuda itu berdoa semoga ia dapat memperoleh pekerjaan yang layak di kota tempatnya singgah kini.

.

Sudah satu minggu Cliff bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan gereja. Setiap pagi, ia bangun pukul lima pagi untuk menyapu lantai gereja. Setelah selesai, ia akan menimba air dari belakang gereja untuk mengepel. Biasanya seluruh pekerjaannya selesai dalam waktu satu setengah sampai dua jam. Jadi, sekitar pukul tujuh, biasanya pekerjaan menyapu dan mengepel Cliff telah selesai. Sisa waktunya sampai malam akan dihabiskan untuk duduk di gereja dan introspeksi diri.

Cliff masih tinggal di gereja bersama Carter. Sebenarnya ada penginapan di tengah kota yang masih punya kamar kosong untuk Cliff tinggal, sayangnya uang Cliff belum cukup untuk membayar uang penginapan. Jadilah diputuskannya untuk tinggal bersama Carter sambil menabung. Bahkan uang makan pun diiritnya dengan berpuasa bersama Carter. Hitung-hitung menambah kebaikan dalam dirinya, lah.

Pagi itu, setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, lagi-lagi Cliff duduk di salah satu kursi panjang untuk merenung. Tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara pintu gereja membuka. Cliff menoleh dan melihat sosok Popuri di balik sana. Gadis itu spontan membentuk senyum saat melihat Cliff. Buru-buru Popuri menghampiri Cliff dan menduduki kursi di sampingnya.

"Kamu kok datang lagi?" tanya Popuri antusias. "Biasanya orang-orang di kota tuh nggak rutin lo datang ke gereja!"

Cliff terkekeh pelan. "Sudah seminggu aku tinggal dan kerja di sini."

"Oh? Kamu kerja di gereja?" Popuri semakin antusias. "Kerja apa? Kok hebat sudah punya kerja lagi padahal kan kamu baru datang?"

Dengan sabar, Cliff merespons setiap rentetan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Popuri. Gadis itu tampaknya senang sekali menginterogasi Cliff dengan pertanyaan. Katanya, karena ia tidak pernah punya pengalaman kerja selain di peternakannya sendiri, Popuri jadi tidak punya cerita asyik untuk dibagikan. Keduanya baru berhenti bicara saat Carter menegur mereka karena sesi berdoa sudah akan dimulai.

Di sela-sela doanya, Cliff mengulas senyum. Tidak pernah ia merasa senyaman ini berbicara dengan seseorang, apalagi mengenai dirinya sendiri.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, Cliff kembali bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membersihkan lantai gereja. Namun, kali itu Cliff bangun dengan semangat dan harapan baru. Kemarin, Wali Kota Thomas datang ke gereja bersama Carter. Thomas bilang kepada Cliff bahwa ia akan mencarikan pekerjaan yang layak atas permintaan Carter. Carter mengaku tidak tega melihat Cliff membersihkan gereja setiap hari. Sejujurnya, Cliff tidak keberatan, tetapi tawaran pekerjaan baru itu tentu saja lebih menggiurkan.

Sampai pekerjaan baru itu Cliff dapatkan, ia masih akan menjadikan gereja sebagai tempat kerjanya, tetapi tidak lagi tempat tinggalnya. Cliff mendapati bahwa tabungannya dari bayaran membersihkan gereja telah cukup untuk menyewa sebuah kamar ukuran kecil di penginapan. Demi tidak merepotkan Carter lagi, Cliff memutuskan untuk pindah. Ia akan pindah sore nanti setelah sesi berdoa di gereja selesai.

Seperti biasa, setelah selesai membersihkan gereja pagi itu, Popuri datang dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Gadis itu kembali menduduki kursi di samping Cliff sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu seminggu ini? Lancar?"

"Baik-baik saja," angguk Cliff. "Tabunganku selama dua minggu ini sudah cukup untuk menyewa kamar di penginapan, jadi sore nanti aku akan pindah."

"Wah! Aku ikut senang!" Mata Popuri berbinar-binar. Gadis itu senang sekali tampaknya, bahkan lebih senang daripada Cliff yang seharusnya menjadi orang paling bahagia hari itu. "Eh, tapi apa tidak apa-apa nanti kamu jadi jauh dari gereja? Kamu harus berangkat kerja lebih pagi, dong?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Cliff merendahkan suaranya. "Aku merasa tidak enak karena selalu merepotkan Carter."

Popuri membulatkan mulutnya. "Ooh, iya. Kalau begitu semangat ya berangkat kerja lebih paginya!"

Cliff tertawa pendek lalu mengiakan.

Obrolan keduanya beralih topik menjadi pekerjaan Popuri di peternakan. Gadis itu mengaku bosan karena peternakannya berada di rumah, jadi dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana karena harus bekerja. Diakuinya kalau ia iri dengan Cliff yang nanti akan bekerja di gereja dan tinggal di penginapan. "Ada perubahan suasana," kata gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi obrolan mereka terhenti akibat teguran Carter. Keduanya berusaha menahan tawa sambil memfokuskan pikiran kepada doa yang akan dilantunkan. Diam-diam Cliff berharap kebahagiaannya saat mengobrol dengan Popuri setiap Minggu pagi tidak akan pernah sirna.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Cliff pindah ke penginapan. Lingkungan tinggalnya yang baru cukup nyaman. Pemilik penginapan, Doug, dan putrinya, Ann, memperlakukan Cliff dengan baik dan membuatnya betah tinggal di sana. Selain Cliff, ada seorang pemuda yang juga tinggal di sana. Namanya Gray. Ia bekerja sebagai murid Saibara si pandai besi.

Sudah seminggu pula Cliff pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk bekerja dan pergi sore dari penginapan. Cliff cukup menyukai rutinitas barunya, apalagi Carter tampaknya ikut senang saat Cliff bilang kalau tempat tinggal barunya menyenangkan.

Sayangnya, meski sudah dapat tempat tinggal baru, Cliff belum mendapatkan kabar baik dari Thomas. Wali kota yang penuh dedikasi itu sudah berkeliling ke beberapa toko di Kota Mineral, katanya. Dia sudah menanyai lowongan ke perpustakaan, tetapi pustakawan di sana bilang kalau ia tidak butuh pegawai. Dia juga sudah menanyai lowongan di klinik, tetapi dokter dan perawat di sana merasa sudah cukup dengan tenaga medis yang ada. Supermarket pun tidak luput dari pencarian sang wali kota, tetapi pemiliknya bilang kalau tidak butuh pegawai selain posisi kasir yang sudah ia tempati sendiri. Thomas meminta Cliff untuk menunggu lagi karena Thomas masih harus mencari. Cliff sih tidak masalah.

Hari itu, tepatnya hari Minggu, lagi-lagi Cliff menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membersihkan gereja pada pukul tujuh pagi. Setelah membereskan peralatan bersih-bersihnya, Cliff duduk di kursi gereja sembari menunggu Popuri datang. Gadis itu datang beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Bagaimana tempat tinggal barumu?" Popuri memulai sesi tanya-jawabnya. "Menyenangkan? Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Ann? Dia temanku, lo!"

"Oh iya, si putri pemilik penginapan." Cliff tertawa pelan. "Tempatnya menyenangkan, kok. Kamu kenal Gray si murid pandai besi? Ternyata dia tinggal di sebelah kamarku, lo."

"Oh! Gray!" Popuri mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Rumah pandai besi kan letaknya tepat di seberang rumahku! Setiap hari mereka bekerja dengan besi memangnya tidak lelah, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Cliff dan Popuri kembali larut dalam obrolan menyenangkan seputar keseharian mereka selama tujuh hari belakangan. Cliff sedikit-banyak mensyukuri pertemuannya dengan Popuri yang dibatasi hari. Kalau mereka bertemu setiap hari, entah obrolannya akan seseru ini atau tidak.

Carter berdeham pelan sebagai isyarat untuk meminta kedua muda-mudi di hadapannya diam. Cliff dan Popuri spontan menghentikan obrolan mereka dan memulai doa. Cliff melantunkan doa untuk kesuksesannya di masa yang akan datang. Tidak luput, pemuda itu juga mengulang doanya minggu lalu agar ia dan Popuri selalu diberikan kesempatan untuk berbahagia seperti sekarang ini.

.

Minggu berikutnya, Cliff membawa kabar gembira untuk Carter saat ia datang pagi-pagi untuk membersihkan lantai. Hari Sabtu kemarin, Wali Kota Thomas memberi tahu Cliff bahwa ada lowongan untuk bekerja di Kilang Anggur Aja. Cliff dibawa ke tempat itu, diperkenalkan kepada sepasang suami-istri yang merupakan pemilik kilang anggur itu―istrinya tidak mau berhenti bicara, astaga!―dan dinyatakan diterima bekerja di sana. Cliff dipersilakan untuk mulai kerja hari Senin, berarti besok.

Tentu saja Carter ikut senang mendengar kabar itu. Diucapkannya selamat dan diberikannya sedikit petuah yang intinya adalah "keberhasilan datang dari usaha tanpa henti" kepada Cliff. Cliff hanya mengiakan sebelum memulai pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya. Diam-diam pria itu merasa sedih karena tahu bahwa hari itu akan jadi hari terakhirnya membersihkan gereja. Mulai besok, Cliff sudah harus banting setir menjadi pekerja di kilang anggur.

Akibat terlalu lama berbicara dengan Carter, Cliff sedikit terlambat menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Pukul delapan kurang pekerjaannya baru selesai. Tepat saat Cliff baru saja mengempaskan badannya ke kursi, Popuri datang dan menduduki kursi di sampingnya.

"Kamu baru selesai kerja?" tanya Popuri begitu melihat napas Cliff yang masih terengah-engah.

"Iya," jawab Cliff sambil berusaha mengatur napas. "Tadi terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Carter."

"Oh?" Popuri mengernyitkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terasa janggal bagi gadis itu saat mendengar kata "lama mengobrol" dan nama "Carter" bersatu dalam satu kalimat. "Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Pekerjaan." Seulas senyum otomatis terbentuk pada bibir Cliff. "Tahu tidak, aku akhirnya dapat pekerjaan!"

"Wah! Sungguh?" Mata Popuri berbinar-binar. Tampaknya itulah ciri khas sang gadis: matanya berbinar-binar saat senang. "Di mana? Masih di kota ini, 'kan?"

"Di Kilang Anggur Aja," jawab Cliff sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kamu tahu tempat itu? Pemiliknya sepasang suami-istri bernama Duke dan Manna."

"Tentu saja tahu!" angguk Popuri senang. "Manna itu salah satu teman ibuku. Orangnya baik sih, tapi susah sekali diam. Semoga kamu tahan ya mendengar ocehannya!"

Meski tidak yakin akan tahan menghadapi ocehan Manna, Cliff asal mengiakan saja perkataan Popuri. "Kalau Duke bagaimana? Baik?"

"Hmm ... aku kurang tahu soalnya ibu tidak pernah cerita," jawab Popuri sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi sepertinya sih baik. Di kota ini tidak ada orang jahat, kok!"

Cliff mengangguk pelan.

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sesi berdoa akan segera dimulai. Untungnya, kali ini mereka berhenti berbicara sebelum Carter menegur mereka lagi. Keduanya segera memasang pose berdoa, masing-masing mengharapkan kebaikan bagi diri masing-masing.

Ah. Cliff jadi teringat sesuatu.

Saat sesi berdoa hari itu selesai dan Popuri hendak bersiap pulang, Cliff menahan lengannya. Ditunggunya Carter turun dari podium untuk pergi ke halaman belakang gereja sebelum dimulainya percakapan dengan Popuri.

"Kenapa, Cliff?" tanya Popuri sambil melebarkan mata bulatnya yang besar. Cliff baru saja sadar kalau mata gadis itu begitu ekspresif. Semua emosi Popuri dapat Cliff baca dari dua buah indra penglihat itu.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau mulai sekarang, jam kerjaku berbeda," ujar Cliff sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa lagi berada di gereja setiap hari dari pagi sampai sore."

"Aku juga tidak bisa, kok," kekeh Popuri. "Itu bukan masalah, Cliff, kan kita memang selalu bertemu seminggu sekali."

"Itu ... aku tidak bisa lagi."

"Eh?"

"Jadwal pekerjaanku kali ini berbeda, Popuri," tegas Cliff sambil menatap langsung mata lawan bicaranya. "Aku bekerja dari hari Minggu sampai Jumat dan libur pada hari Sabtu."

Popuri mengerjap.

"Kita tidak akan bisa mengobrol sebelum sesi berdoa hari Minggu lagi, Popuri. Kita―"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Terkejut karena kalimatnya dipotong dan karena respons yang diberikan, otomatis Cliff membalas, "Hah?"

"Tidak mengobrol itu tidak masalah kok, Cliff." Popuri mengulas senyum selebar mungkin. "Toh, dengan tidak mengobrol bukan berarti kita sama sekali tidak bisa berteman lagi, 'kan? Lagi pula, selama kita masih tinggal di kota yang sama, kita punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu, dan tidak harus di gereja."

Cliff terpaku untuk sesaat. Diolahnya kembali kata-kata yang baru saja Popuri sampaikan kepadanya. Harus ia akui, perkataan gadis itu ada benarnya. Status pertemanan mereka tidak akan hilang begitu saja hanya karena mereka berbicara. Ditambah lagi, mereka bukan berpisah kota. Mereka hanya berpisah waktu. Tidak ada lagi irisan waktu untuk bertemu seperti yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini selalu mereka lakukan.

Perlahan, Cliff membentuk sebuah senyum. "Iya juga, ya."

"Tentu!" Popuri mengangguk senang. "Buatku, Cliff adalah salah satu teman paling baik yang pernah kumiliki, kok!"

_Benar_, batin Cliff dalam hati sebagai menganggukkan kepalanya. _Sejak awal kami memang hanya teman mengobrol di gereja, tidak ada yang lebih._

"Omong-omong, sukses ya pekerjaan barunya!" seru Popuri sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Cliff. "Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa melaluinya dengan baik!"

Cliff tertawa pelan. "Kamu juga jangan bosan-bosan ada di peternakan."

Popuri mendengus. "Itu lain cerita!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama di bawah naungan langit-langit putih gereja yang sore itu berwarna keemasan karena terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Lagi-lagi harus Cliff akui dan tekankan dalam hati bahwa Popuri benar; mereka telah menjadi teman dan akan selamanya menjadi teman.

Meski mungkin apa yang benar itu tidak sesuai harapan Cliff, tapi Tuhan selalu tahu yang terbaik, toh?

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

... wow. kelar.

fyi, ini adalah fanfiksi tercepat yang pernah kubikin. aku mulai nulis sekitar jam 9an dan kelar jam 11 lewat. kurang lebih dua jam, jadinya 2k+ kata. AKU SENDIRI TERKEJUT DENGAN PENCAPAIANKU.

dan, ya, fanfiksi ini adalah karya berikutnya untuk proyekan ~di kala senggang~ yang kubuat dan kulaksanakan bersama rasya. kali ini kami bikin crack harvest moon lagi tapi dari bachelor/bachelorette sisanya. aku kebagian cliff/popuri untuk ditulis pertama, sedangkan rasya kebagian rick/ann. nanti kami bakal nulis crack yang lain juga kok.

ternyata setelah diulik, hint crack itu bANYAK BANGET YA. buat bikin fanfiksi ini, aku menemukan fakta bahwa popuri ternyata datang ke gereja setiap hari minggu, sedangkan cliff ada di gereja setiap hari sebelum kerja di aja winery. pas udah kerja, dia cuma dateng ke gereja tiap sabtu, dan hint inilah yang mendasari pembuatan fanfiksi ini! karena temanya one-sided love, di sini aku bikin cliff suka sama popuri tapi popuri gak suka dia balik; terbukti dari saat cliff bilang mereka akan "pisah", popuri nggak merasa masalah sama hal itu~

oke deh! makasih udah baca dan ditunggu komentarnya! xD


End file.
